


Following the Hunt

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gets a little sexual towards the end hey-ho, Good job Hannibal isn't organising easter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I named a kid Will and I think it's hilarious, I'm Not Ashamed, It's an easter fic!, Murder-wife fluff, You might drown in the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they didn’t win the easter egg hunt, but the Verger-Bloom family enjoy the remainder of easter Sunday in their new home.</p><p>Or: The follow-up to the easter fic I haven’t actually posted yet, also is set a few months after Escaping the Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little bit late but I don't care at all, Marlana runs in my blood and I needed an excuse to write for them again.
> 
> Also, I named one of their son's friends Will and I think it's a kind of pun Hannibal would enjoy - nobody really talks about the fact this kid is called Will but Marlana KnOw.
> 
> So this is set after my fic 'Escaping the Wrath' it doesn't really matter if you haven't read it, all you need to know is it takes place after the Verger-Bloom family leave in the helicopter and basically they move to England. Though if you haven't read it I'd really love it if you did!
> 
> Guys feel free to check out my Tumblr for random fan stuff and my musings; Slytherin-saviour.

Henry had gotten numerous little treats over the course of the day; chocolate coins, chocolate bunnies, the mini easter eggs that he and Alana had actually found during the hunt. It had been a long day for the young boy but he chattered all the way up the stairs beside Margot, turning his head back every so often to look at Alana to check that she was listening too. He clutched his toy rabbit to his chest and ran up the last couple of stairs, making it into his bedroom before either of his parents.

Margot stopped on the final stair until Alana was beside her, then looped their arms together before continuing down the hallway to their son’s bedroom. Henry’s room was Margot’s favourite place in the house, it reminded her of his innocence and his purity despite all that had gone on before he was born. He didn’t know the name of Hannibal Lecter, he did not know that Margot had once had a brother, all he knew was that his parents loved him and that they’d moved to England to have a nicer life.

“I’m glad we beat Will, mommy.” Henry stated, sitting on his bed with his rabbit leaning against his left leg. He directed his comment to Alana, Margot had been unable to take part in the hunt since she’d placed all the eggs, but he and Alana had done rather well considering they had been competing against four other families.

Alana moved over to sit beside her son while Margot remained leaning in the doorway, she was content to watch the interaction between her wife and child as Henry wriggled back to the top of his bed.

“Will’s mommy was not as pleased,” Alana hummed in amusement, though admittedly she looked for any excuse to rile the woman. Will and Henry were good friends and Alana would do nothing to spoil that, but the Harrington’s were not her favourite family. Mr Harrington had done nothing but stare and flirt with Margot since hearing she was an heiress, plus the fact that Margot was married to a woman did nothing to put him off. But Will was a nice enough boy and Alana liked him, it had been a little difficult at first as he did nothing to deter her thoughts of the past but all of that was lessening now that they were adjusting to their home.

Henry leaned back on his elbows and laid his rabbit on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. His legs wiggled, then he sat up and tilted his head. Alana watched him with a smile, raising an eyebrow when his thoughtful expression was turned to her.

“Mommy, what if it was rabbit?” He asked her, as seriously as a child his age could muster.

Alana took the toy from his hands and looked down at it, then she turned back to her son and smiled easily at him. “What if what was rabbit, Henry?” She asked, trying to play catch up to his childlike imagination.

Margot quietly hoped that Henry would always stay as attached to his favourite toy. She knew it wasn’t plausible but it was such a source of joy for her to see him believing in something so fully. He loved his rabbit nearly as much as he loved them, he took care of it like a best friend and Margot had rarely seen such love being shown in all of her life.

“Mama said the Easter bunny brought the eggs, the chocolate ones and the big one I got that was just for me. But I didn’t see it! And when I was asleep rabbit was here with me, so maybe rabbit brought them!”

Margot laughed in realisation and crossed the room slowly to her son’s bed, “Well I couldn’t possibly comment. I thought rabbit was in here with you all night last night!” She insisted, folding her arms as she came to stand in front of Alana and her son.

Henry looked up at Margot suspiciously, then he eyed his rabbit. “Mama, is rabbit friends with the Easter bunny?” He asked, smiling.

“The easter bunny has a lot of friends, Henry, that’s how he gets chocolate to so many families.” Margot told him, laughing as Alana coiled an arm around her waist. She leaned down and kissed the top of her wife’s head, leaning in close as Alana rested her head against Margot’s hip.

“I didn’t know anything about this, H, but I think we should keep an eye on rabbit next year.” Alana mused, thoroughly amused by her son’s train of thought. It seemed so silly, yet somehow she wasn’t at all surprised that Henry had thought of it.

“I think it’s time rabbit got some sleep, he must have had quite an exciting day. That means you too, Henry.” Margot decided, pulling away enough to allow Alana to stand up beside her.

Now that her son was a little older he was much more agreeable on certain matters. It appeared they were lucky when it came to bedtimes as Henry rarely ever complained, when it was time for bed he always did what he was told. He’d gotten into his pyjamas after their guests had left and had brushed his teeth, then Margot had brought him back downstairs to play a little bit longer while Alana was looking over some paperwork from the University.

Henry pushed back his blanket and climbed under, then allowed Margot to tuck him in once it had been pulled up back to his shoulders. He settled rabbit beside him, making sure his toy’s head was touching the pillow. Margot leaned down to kiss his forehead, then Alana did the same. They shared bedtimes when they could but normally alternated as much as possible. Not that Henry minded much, he always said goodbye to whichever parent wasn’t going to tuck him in before going to bed.

“Goodnight, darling.” Alana told him with a smile. She waited by his bed for a few moments to see that he was comfortable, then slowly followed Margot over to the door. Henry told the two of them goodnight before they left his room, closing the door behind him.

Alana breathed out deeply, pausing outside Henry's door. She took a moment, a small smile creeping onto her face before allowing Margot to guide her back downstairs with a hand on the small of her back. The day of dealing with children and guests had certainly kept her busy, Margot had been stressed whilst planning the occasion but Alana had certainly taken over the responsibility once the hunt had gotten underway. She’d never wanted to win so badly against a bunch of children and their parents, but the hunt had clearly been far more important than any of the parents let on. Alana was even sure she’d seen Mr. Bradley nudge a child out of his way in order to grab the small egg left on the bench in the back garden.

“There came a time when I was left alone to speak to Mrs Harrington and I thought having them all over would never be worth it, but then I remember what a good day he had and I think we just might have done the right thing.”

Margot smiled at Alana’s comment, settling herself on the couch before Alana sat down next to her. She curled her legs beneath her and rested an arm along the back of the couch, giving Alana room to lean into her side. Other moments Margot treasured were just being able to sit in the company of Alana, the woman that had come into her life and changed things so utterly. It was often the simplest things that she enjoyed, those were the moments she'd lacked her entire life. Being free from Mason meant she was free to live again and her family was helping her to do that.

“Perhaps next year you can hide the eggs,” Margot suggested with a grin, tilting her head to look at Alana. “A keen mind like yours will have us all looking for days.”

Alana chuckled and rested a hand on Margot’s leg, letting her fingers idly dance along the fabric of the skirt to where Margot’s leg was bare. “In that case I’ll hunt once again, those people aren’t staying here a minute longer than they absolutely have to.” She decided.

“I’ll second that,” Margot agreed, she’d gotten away from enough people over the years that had judged her and allowing more of those types into her life was less than ideal. They were Henry’s friends and the parents were polite enough but Margot had not moved to make friends. She had her family and she was quite content, for the time being at least.

The two sat quietly for a little while, merely enjoying the silence that had been brought to the house in the absence of guests. When Margot broke the silence, her smirk was playful and her eyes were full of mischief.

“Now, the easter bunny stipulated that the chocolate from my easter egg was to be used in a very specific way. Would you like to hear it?” She asked, tangling her fingers in with Alana’s where they rested on her leg.

Alana gave her wife a calm look, refusing to give in to Margot’s little seductions so quickly. Margot’s intentions were clear, after all Alana had been waiting for them since the two of them had sat down alone.

“Oh I suppose, yes.” She answered, though she turned her head away so that she was looking into the fireplace rather than at Margot. Her wife would have devious thoughts in mind, Margot always found the most interesting ways to keep Alana intrigued.

“Well, first we’re going to have to do some melting.” Margot stated easily, barely giving Alana a beat to register the information before Margot was rising to her feet.

The heiress used their joined hands to guide Alana to her feet, though her wife went willingly, not quite looking at Margot but rising quickly enough that Margot knew that Alana was playing along. Standing just behind her, Margot wound her arms around Alana’s waist and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder. Once she was satisfied and Alana had leaned back just enough into Margot's chest she began guiding them slowly to the kitchen. They walked without Margot detaching her arms, keeping her chest pressed against Alana's black all the while so that she could focus on kissing Alana’s neck and biting just below her ear.

By the time they reached the kitchen Alana was already sold on making the events of the day an easter tradition.


End file.
